Huntress Beyond
by Victory Goddess
Summary: Helena Kyle is the daughter of Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle. After her mother's mysterious murder, Helena is sent to live with her father. She encounters Terry McGinnis, who also knows the pain of losing a parent. When Helena begins to investigate her mother's murder, she realizes that it's bigger than she ever thought. To find the one responsible, Helena must become the Huntress.


_BRUCE WAYNE IS A FATHER,_ were the headlines that Terry McGinnis saw on this morning's news, as he heard the TV babbling on before going to school.

Terry left his breakfast and instinctively, ran to the couch, grabbing the remote and turning the volume up.

" _Gotham's favorite billionaire, Bruce Wayne, is revealed to be fathering a daughter, sixteen year old, Helena Kyle, with none other than his most notable former flame, Selina Kyle."_ A picture of Selina Kyle, approximately aged within her late twenties and early thirties appeared on the screen next to Bruce, who was of the same age range. " _Recently,_ _Miss Kyle was murdered…"_

Terry kept his eyes glued to the screen. This couldn't have just happened in the space of an evening but with Bruce nothing was normal. This must have been just after patrol.

"You wanna meet Mr Wayne's daughter, huh?" Matt teased, standing next to Terry; his cheeky expression was quickly replaced with surprise as he narrowly dodged a hit from Terry. "You don't have to be like that since I know you _love_ Dana."

"My business is none of yours twip," Terry said, with a sigh, wondering how hard it would be to hide his alter ego now.

Matt rolled his eyes; he was used to his brother's attitude, always no nonsense ever since their dad died. Matt walked away, getting his stuff. Terry slung the strap of his backpack over his shoulder and began to go back to finish his breakfast. Before leaving, he switched the TV off.

* * *

Any news about Bruce Wayne spread like wildfire. As soon as Terry arrived at school, he heard the whispers. Helena Kyle would be attending Hamilton High. Terry was wondering how the old man was taking it; if he were in Bruce's position, he'd be shocked.

He walked through the hallway to his locker to get his books for first period.

"The gym's further down the hall," Terry heard Dana's voice say.

Immediately Terry turned around to see Dana talking to a girl he had never seen before. This girl was most likely new.

She had raven black coloured hair, going just past her shoulders. Her eyes were an emerald green. She was wearing a long sleeved red t-shirt with black stripes. She wore a black skirt, reaching to just above her knees. Her legs were covered by fishnet stockings. On her feet, were low heeled back boots. The girl was carrying her books.

Dana immediately smiled upon seeing Terry. She walked over to him and the girl followed.

"Hey Terry," Dana smiled. She looked at Terry and then the new girl. "I'm guessing you guys have met, right?"

"I've never seen him in my life," the girl affirmed and Terry nodded in agreement.

Dana looked at the two strangely. It surprised her because Terry practically spent most of his time at the old man's place, when he wasn't at school. Just, what was the nature of Terry's work? Perhaps, Helena's presence meant Terry could spend more time with her; they hardly spent time together. Chelsea even suggested that Dana should break it off with Terry but Dana refused since she could see the job meant a lot to Terry and her relationship with him meant a lot to her.

"I thought you guys would have met due to how much Terry is dedicated to his job—"

The girl's eyes widened with interest. A dawn of realization hit her. Terry gave Dana a quizzical look and then realization—

"Wait, so this is Terry McGinnis?" the girl looked at Terry.

Terry nodded, his suspicions confirmed and set about who the girl was. "The one and only."

"I'm Helena Kyle," the girl introduced herself, managing a smile at the sight of a familiar name that she could place a face to. "Bruce speaks highly of you." Helena wouldn't get used to calling him Dad; he was practically a stranger. Either way, Bruce agreed to the first name basis. "I don't think I can call him Dad, right now," Helena admitted to Dana and Terry. "I need some time to get used to having a father." Terry and Dana nodded, understanding. A smirk then appeared on Helena's face as she looked at Terry. "You set the bar pretty high; I might have to follow what you do to keep him happy."

Helena was only teasing Terry but that bit about Wayne speaking highly of him, really got to Terry. That sounded very unlikely. The old man would usually criticize him, not praise him. Perhaps it was all an act to help keep the secret of the Dark Knight, well a secret.

"I'm glad your work is going great Terry," Dana smiled.

The bell immediately rang, echoing throughout the hall and signaling the school day had begun. Students grabbed their books from their lockers and went off to first period.

* * *

Helena's first period class was Robotics and Technology. Bruce was initially against sending Helena to Hamilton Hill High and would have preferred for her to attend the prestigious Gotham Academy, however, Hamilton Hill High had the best robotics and technology classes in the city; robotics and technology, along with business were the subjects that Helena wanted to do.

The students immediately entered the classroom, in a one by one line.

"Thanks for showing me where class was Dana," Helena gave a thumbs up and smiled at Dana. Dana gave a thumbs up back and went off to her first class.

Helena awkwardly followed everyone inside the classroom. Helena's eyes widened as she entered the classroom. It was largely spacious; the desks were filed horizontally in rows. The students all took seats, obviously there was a seating arrangement since the classroom was immediately silent. At the back of the room were shelves, shelves full of previous projects, such as robots and machines. They were all arranged in a perfect manner.

The teacher was a somewhat young man. He wore a collared long sleeved white shirt, black trousers and his dark brown hair was unruly messy. He was going through a text book while the students were quietly talking to each other.

He noticed Helena awkwardly walking toward the desks, unsure of where to sit.

"Good morning Miss Wayne or is it Miss Kyle?" he formally addressed her.

Helena shook her head. "It's Helena Kyle Mr—"

"Xavier," the teacher kindly responded. He looked around the class, seeing where he could seat Helena. His eyes suddenly fell on Bobbi Summers, commonly nicknamed Blade, who sat at the front of the class. She was filing her nails, oblivious that Mr Xavier was looking. Helena noticed that the guy sitting behind Bobbi, was attentively looking at her. Compared to the other boys, he was puny looking, had scruffy black hair and wore glasses; the way he was awkwardly standing at her was very obvious and Helena got the hint that he was what everyone considered a nerd. He was a nerd with a huge crush.

"Helena, you can sit next to Bobbi Summers," he gestured to where Bobbi sat. Bobbi looked up and saw Helena. A somewhat look of relief appeared on Bobbi's face.

"It's Blade, Mr Xavier," Bobbi corrected Mr Xavier as Helena sat down on the spare seat next to Blade.

"Indeed Miss Summers, now please put that nail filer away; you've got morning break and lunch for that," Mr Xavier said, nonchalantly with a stern look. Blade hesitantly put her nail filer away.

Mr Xavier stood in front of the blackboard, looking out to the class. He seemed to be in a good mood.

"You'll be getting to create our own project for this class and you'll be working with partners," he got the attention of his students and Helena was immediately excited but Blade groaned. "It can be anything you want as long as it relates to robotics and technology." He smiled. The students groaned at the partners bit; he would no doubt partner them with someone they did not like or get along with. However, Helena didn't care who her partner was as long as they were a reasonable person. "After I call out who your partners are, go off and sit with them and prepare for your project. Your project is due at the end of term."

"Don't like robotics?" Helena asked Blade.

"I had to choose a subject and it certainly wouldn't be math," Blade shivered. She looked at Helena's attire of clothing. "You wear the fishnets well, love the boots."

"Thanks," Helena whispered; secretly, one of her favorite superheroes was Black Canary, who wore fishnets. Blade smiled back and then pretended she was paying attention.

Mr Xavier grabbed a paper from his desk and began to go through the paper He grabbed his pen and crossed something out. He then read out the names of the partners.

"Helena Kyle and Willie Watt."

The nerdy kid that sat behind Blade got up and took his chair, sitting between Helena and Blade. He seemed disappointed for some reason or down in the dumps. _He probably wanted to partner up with Blade,_ Helena thought; she didn't want to judge Willie but Blade seemed like the kind of girl who wouldn't date him.

Mr Xavier continued reading out the names of the partners. After a little while Blade got out of her seat and sat next to her partner, a goth looking girl. After finishing calling out the partners, Mr Xavier retreated to his desk and begn typing on his computer.

Willie slumped back in his chair, looking at Blade with a dreamy look. Helena then faced Willie; they would have to get this project started, now wasn't the time for Willie to act like a lovesick Romeo.

"Got any ideas for our project?" Helena asked, wanting to hear Willie's ideas about the project. He blinked in surprise; he didn't expect anyone to talk to him, unless it was Nelson Nash and his cronies insulting him.

"I was thinking of a robot that could help people," Willie slowly said, remembering his father's Golem project; it was almost finished. Personally, Willie couldn't wait to see it working.

"That's schway," Helena said, interested in the idea. She began to think of ideas. "What kind of help would it able to offer?"

"Anything that a normal person does…but does it for the person," Willie answered. He was thoughtful for a moment. "It would have to be around human height."

"Challenge accepted." Helena opened her book and began to write notes for ideas on the project. Willie smiled, as he continued to babble about his ideas.

Helena began to draw blueprints for the project. It was a rough sketch, the robot would be around four feet high. To move around on the ground, it would have wheels. Helena envisioned the robot to be a silver colour but Willie thought gold would be more interesting since silver was stereotypical for robots.

* * *

Terry had walked through to Wayne Manor after the creaky and rusty gates had opened. He was able to have a juice with Dana after school, which was a rare occasion. Surprisingly, Ace wasn't there to greet Terry with his barking.

As Terry walked a bit further, he heard a sound, the sound of a projectile hitting a target. He turned to the right, seeing a target not too far away with an arrow embedded in it. Terry walked further up; he didn't know the old man was into archery.

He was surprised to see Helena, holding a bow and arrow, facing the target. Helena was focused, only looking at the target ahead. She breathed slowly, before letting the arrow go. The arrow soared through the air, successfully hitting the next target.

"I didn't know you were into archery," Terry spoke, walking behind Helena.

Helena swiveled around to face Terry, she had an arrow aiming at Terry. Upon seeing him, she lowered her bow.

"I didn't know how perceptive you are," Helena teased, smiling; teasing was a specialty of hers. "Anyway, hello Terry; I'm guessing Bruce called you over, huh?"

"Well, I do work for him," Terry answered. He looked at the targets again; there were quite a few of them and they were all the perfect bullseye. "You should join the archery team at school; they haven't had an actual good archer in ages."

Helena carefully thought for a moment. She liked the sound of that. "I might, thanks for the offer."

Unbeknownst to the pair, Bruce was watching their encounter below. Bruce was curious about Helena's upbringing, well everything about her. She was his daughter but also a stranger. Upon hearing Helena's voice, Bruce was immediately reminded of Selina; his heart broke, remembering the relationship he had with her. Helena acted like Selina when it came to t easing others. Secretly, he had wanted a child that was his own but Gotham had needed him. When Selina came back after Bruce gave the cowl up, everything seemed to be perfect…but yet, Bruce couldn't move on from holding the gun, aiming it at one of the kidnappers of Bunny Vreeland. He had lost many people close to him. It wouldn't happen again.

* * *

Helena left to hang out with some friends later in the afternoon. Bruce and Terry watched her go, riding away on her motorcycle.

"I guess we won't be worrying about her for a while," Terry said, as Bruce opened the passage for the Bat Cave. Terry left his homework on the table. Ace followed the duo into the cave.

"We won't," Bruce answered with a monotone voice.

* * *

"We have all the Vertigo you could ever want right here," a middle aged man stood in front of a gang. In front of him was a containment of the lethal drug, Vertigo. By the man's side were his henchmen.

The gang looked like blood thirsty savages upon placing their eyes on the containment. The dealer grinned; this was perfect since these idiots were in the stage of severe addiction. He hushed everyone down quietly before looking to see if they had any inquiries.

"When are you going to get more?" a girl shrieked, too excited. The others looked at the dealer, with expectant expressions.

The man smirked, looking thoughtful for a moment. "In a couple of days."

"Actually, rephrase that to never."

The man was kicked in the face, falling over. Batman landed right in front of the gang and the henchmen, with a smirk.

"Get the Bat!"

One of the henchmen tried to shoot at Batman. Batman quickly did a backward handspring to dodge the oncoming bullets. He quickly threw a Batarang, disarming the henchmen. A gang member attempted to hit Batman with a baseball bat. Batman grabbed the bat and sweep kicked the gang member.

One of the girls, who was crazily rabid, had latched herself onto Batman's leg. Batman then flew upwards. The girl squeeked in surprise and fell onto a couple of gang members. Batman landed. He jumped up and kicked one of the henchmen in the stomach, causing the henchman to fall like a domino, hitting the wall.

A gang member charged at Batman. Batman jumped over him and directed him toward the wall.

Batman then elbowed one of the henchmen in the face and threw him in front of a couple of gang members.

… … … … … …

Batman had latched the cuffs on the drug dealer's hands and tied him up alongside with his henchmen and the gang. They all looked at Batman, groggily. The dealer was furious, cursing and muttering.

"Have fun in jail…and in therapy," Batman noticed the withdrawal symptoms that members of the gang were suffering from. He inwardly sighed; he couldn't understand why people chose to take these drugs.

" _Good job McGinnis,"_ Bruce remarked via the comm and Batman smiled to himself briefly, looking away from the gang and henchmen. He then ran away from the site.

Police sirens echoed from the distance. Batman then grappled up to the building, disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

Before Helena left, Bruce gave her the keys to enter the Manor. As soon as she arrived at the Manor, she parked her motorcycle in the garage. Helena entered the main area of the manor, greeted by silence.

"Bruce!"

No answer.

"Terry!"

No answer.

Helena then began to walk around the Manor, looking for Bruce and Terry. They weren't in the kitchen. They weren't in the long room. They weren't in the study room either. This was quite unusual. Perhaps they went out for a bit. Wait, where was Ace? The mutt had disappeared as well. That was a little suspicious.

Helena then felt something rub against her leg. She looked down and saw her black coloured cat, Bastet, purring, content to see her owner. Well, someone didn't mind the dog not being here.

Helena patted Bastet and then began to look more in the manor.

She almost missed seeing the room at the end. Helena then opened the door of the bedroom at the end.

There was an old double King sized bed, the sheets white. It felt as if no one hadn't been in here a long time. In fromt of the bed was a photo in a portrait; it was of a dark haired man, a blonde haired woman and a small dark haired boy. On the bed lay a bunch of fake blood red roses. Helena looked at the roses and then turned to the small table by the bedside.

There was a picture of the same dark haired man holding the hands of the blonde haired woman. They were both smiling. The picture looked old as well as dusty. Helena ran her finger along the dusty picture, removing the dust. She wondered who the couple in the photo were. Were they her grandparents?

* * *

 **I do not own Batman Beyond or even Helena. In the comics, Helena is Helena Wayne, the daughter of Bruce and Selina. She is the first child that Bruce had in the comics. When Batman Beyond aired, Terry was Bruce's first son and then Matt (Damian Wayne first appeared in 2006). After Bruce and Selina die, Helena becomes the Huntress (both her parents trained her).**

 **Bruce Timm, who worked on Batman Beyond, expressed interest in putting Helena in the series as Huntress because she would be a good alternative to a Batgirl.**

 **This is not Terry/Helena at all; they're half siblings, even though Bruce was around sixty when they were born but it is possible to have children at an older age and this is the future as well. I'm looking forward to going into ther sibling dynamic.**

 **I'm going with Terry/Melanie. I personally felt that Terry and Melanie had a better chemistry than Terry and Dana. I don't hate Dana but I really hated her inconstant characterization; she goes to strongly defending Willie Watt to a complaining girlfriend because Terry is always at his "job" and can't spend time with her. Terry has just lost his father and hasn't had it easy and Bruce isn't the guy you talk back to. Melanie seemed to understand Terry without knowing his circumstances. This is my opinion and if you disagree, you disagree.**

 **Helena will eventually take the surname Wayne and will become Huntress. Don't expect Helena to become Huntress within the first few chapters though since it'll be a gradual process and Terry needs to be well established as Batman before introducing another vigilante.**

 **This story is set after the third episode of season one, titled Blackout (the first episode with Inque) but before Golem.**


End file.
